Forum:Positions in the Tower
Hi all, which Tower Floor did you complete yet? I finished Floor 17 recently and am curious what lies before me. :-) I did it with Iron Ladies combo and am curious how long this three-and-more-color combo will be useful in Light/dark battles. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 21:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC) On which Dungeon were you when you completed Floor 20? (If someone of this kind reads this wikia... :-D ) Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 22:05, January 26, 2015 (UTC) : : Hey! A new forum thread! Cool. : I finished floor 19 with the Iron Ladies. The final battle at level 20 turned out to be too difficult. The final fight is a light dragon with a LOT of hitpoints, doing a LOT of damage. I'm currently training Champion of Darkness, who can survive a deadly hit. We'll see if I can keep surviving on his skill. Alternatively, I think I need Leo Knight or Orson Shards to help me through. : I think quest dungeon 90 is comparable to floor 20. That one has a dark dragon that also has an impossible amount of hit points. I've only just been able to complete it. : My own conclusion is that the Iron Ladies remain useful, even if you have a lot of gods. Their combo elevates them above most gods. The resulting HP and REC makes it easier to stay in the fight for longer, with the extra ATK as a bonus. : Mono color teams typically do not have more HP or REC, and for fight that take a long time, it's impossible to rely on any AP skill. So it's the leader skills and team combos that have to make the difference. : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 23:03, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I like Serena, thanks for you reply! I had some theory Floor 20 can be resembling to Dungeon 90 or 100 with Dark/Light mono-Boss dragon and you confirmed the first possibility. Super! My toughts was the same - train Dark monocolor or rather bicolor team with strong Dark element. And I'm training Champion of Darkness too, moreover I have Dark Oracle + too! What about using our "Friend" link purposely? Do you have Dark Oracle? One of us can train Oracle to "++" stage and the other the Champion to "+" stage. Then we can put him in Friend-actual team (despite eventually using some another team more than this) for reasonable time span and enjoy this dark couple, which is very useful for team's low-HP state? Third super companion in this Dark Desperados team will be Gaia the Conjurer + who keep them alive but permanently on despair state between 10-30% HP for sake of their combined leader's skills. So my question is, do you have Dark Oracle + on higher level than 5 or Dark Oracle ++ ? Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 16:11, January 27, 2015 (UTC) About Gaia the Conjurer +, you see, for this purpose I levelled her AP skill to lv.5 with AP 11 and slowly continue on non-XP-event weeks. My theory is, maximum is skill-level 7 with AP 9. (I levelled-up some dwarf and blue Scimitar to this extend for fun and for investigation. They drop all the time.) Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 16:19, January 27, 2015 (UTC) One more remark. Mono- or bicolor teams can have more HP and REC, because it's a bit easier to select coworkers for multiple combos. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 16:36, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : Sure. Take a look. I have selected my . : I'm curious, where did you get Dark Oracle? From a quest dungeon? I have my own theory that we never get really powerful heroes from a quest dungeon. That is, repeatedly doing a quest dungeon has no noticeable benefit. And no, I do not have one myself. : What's your theory about the tower levels? I did notice that a lot of dungeon sequences end with a dragon. The tower is no exception. : I have most mono color teams now, and they can do much more damage than my Iron Lady teams. However, they don't have more HP/REC. Only my Water team seems to have the potential to become stronger. : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 18:01, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I can see him. :-) If you have him in this state and not Dark Oracle, I have to swich to levelling this one. He is in a "young" state, so it may take its time. Anyway, you could see him in round 10-15 minutes. Do you need him in "++" stage or you wish make a try in "+" stage early? And yes, if I remember well, I got him from Dungeon, which I did many times. Now I'm trying to get Orc Flame Wielder from Dungeon 76, but I'm not lucky in ca. 25 tries. You guessed my Tower theory well. It is a habit of authors to picture and put dragons on quite every edge, Floor 10 included. And two Elements can be easily guessed from previous floors and a habit to group them in Dungeons. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 18:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : I would like to see Dark Oracle in "+" state, just because he is still missing from my gallery. ;D : As for Orc Flame Wielder, he drops like crazy from the Elite Portal. I've been counting. About 1 in 20 is an Orc Flame Wielder. : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 18:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : Muhehe, so all a have to do is to steal 250-1000 gems somewhere :-D It takes precisely what we are talking about - complete Floor 20. ;-) You see, I'm one of those who plays this game completely free. :-) Anyway - the Dark Oracle + is here on lv. 43 - for today. Enjoy! Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 19:05, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I like Serena, thanks and if you wish this hero once more, please write. It seems to be long way to me reach Dark Oracle ++ in usable level. In midtime you can try code 1221978, 868955, 299577, 1137536 and 1103096. Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 08:05, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks! I've successfully added Dark Oracle to the gallery at position 160. : I started out myself playing completely for free, which is why I have the Iron Ladies at a pretty high level. : Then, when I was a bit bored, and I also wanted to get Hella, I decided to get a god. I was still unable to get Hella though, but I did get Dragon's Prayer. Since I really like this game, I also didn't mind that Gameloft earned some money. ;) : In retrospect I regret getting those gods. It means that gems have lost their value to me, and the heroes you can actually get (like Amazonia and Dark Oracle), also have little value any more. To top it off, in the end I'm still playing with the Iron Ladies! :O : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 14:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC)